This invention relates to clothing and more particularly clothing suitable for use by women who desire to protect against staining or leakage from the flow of bodily fluids.
It is desirable to protect clothing and bedding against staining or leakage from a variety of sources that principally affect women. These sources include, for example, a bloody vaginal discharge that occurs with menstrual flow or following childbirth, abortion, or dilation and curettage of the uterus. Other vaginal discharges may occur as a result of disease. Staining may also occur as a result of medical treatment, where medicines are applied in the perineal area. Finally, incontinence is a relatively common problem among women of childbearing age and above. Staining of underwear is an irritating and sometimes costly problem experienced by many women, while the staining of outerwear or other items is an event that most women find profoundly embarrassing.